Unfound - FNAF
by dersitePrince
Summary: Bonnie regrets what he's said, but Fredrick's content with his decision, and refuses to reconsider. As Bonnie tries to reason with him, he begins to grapple with depression and realisation of what the two of them will become.
1. Part 1

Unfound

 **I've really thought on this for a long time. My original FredBon story was apparently too sexual, (I think someone is a homophobe) and so I had to come up with something new. It's been nagging my mind to make this, so here it is:**

* * *

Fredrick lay on his bed, reading a book. The brunette was full of pent-up frustration at his boyfriend, Bonnie, and was considering just ending it. The words that were said between them had escalated from loving jokes to each other's sexual performance in a heated argument.

Sometimes, he couldn't stand Bonnie, but they'd always work things out. But with the arguments that's taken place recently, their frequency was beginning to spell out 'unstable relationship,' in large letters to Fredrick.

He couldn't deny the fact that he had loved Bonnie at a time; that was months ago, however. They'd slowly grown aggressive towards each other, one never satisfying the other's desires. The one who didn't feel fulfilled was the one who started the argument about performance, and Fredrick was beginning to despise that person.

He heard a timid knock at his open door. He looked up from his novel to see none other than - you guessed it - Bonnie standing at the doorway. The purple-haired, Latino boy refused to meet Fredrick's eyes. He just stared at the floor to his right.

"I-I'm sorry," Bonnie apologised.

"An apology is not going to cut it, this time, Bonnie," Fredrick replied coldly. "I think it's time we each moved on."

Bonnie's faced turned instantly from guilt to true horror. "Wh-Whaddya mean?" He stuttered.

"You know exactly what I mean," Fredrick sighed, "we've been in a really unstable relationship lately, and I think it's just time to let go."

"P-please, Fredrick... Reconsider," Bonnie pleaded, sitting on the bed. "I-I'll do anything, j-just because I love you. I-I'll strip naked in front of the whole school, _anything_..."

"Bonnie, if there was something I wanted you to do for me to forgive you, it wouldn't be anything like that. I care about you, dating or not," Fredrick admitted. "But that doesn't excuse what was said. What was said cannot be taken back, and I feel hurt by it."

Bonnie rested his forehead on his hands, every fibre of his being was in use to keep him from crying. "Well, I'm hurt, too, Fredrick," Bonnie spat. "I'm hurt that you think that I'm not being sincere with my apology. I'm hurt that you're not even open to the idea of working things out, that you're so eager to dump me."

"Bonnie, that's not the case, and never will be. I love you to death, but you took things too far. We were already kind of doomed because of our now more frequent quarrels."

"Fredrick, I'm sitting here, resisting every urge to cry, and you decide now is a good time to use your expanded vocabulary?!"

"Yes, Bonnie. It's who I am, and I'd rather not change that about myself. You might call me apprehensive for this, quick to judge, even. But, I feel as if things just aren't working out the way we'd planned on it. That's just kinda how things go sometimes, and no one's ever ready for it. It's hard for me to do this, admittedly. I do legitimately, really love you."

"Then why not just stay a couple?!" Bonnie questioned.

Fredrick sighed. "Because, I- I don't feel like we'd make a good couple. We've been in so many fights, lately, that I feel as if we're slipping. Perhaps in a little time, we can come back. But for now, I think leaving things here is the best idea."

Tears filled Bonnie's eyes. "P-please..." he stuttered. "A-anything... I'll do anything! You're a-all I h-have right n-now..."

"Bonnie, that's not true. Your mother loves you, your brother is there for you, what more could you want?" Fredrick asked.

"My mother is disgusted by my sexuality, and my brother constantly jokes at my expense! It has no end!" Bonnie outburst, tears beginning to stream from his face. He hiccuped, and sputtered out, "Why d-do y-you think I-I'm over here constantly?"

"I-I didn't realise... But, that doesn't change my stance. Things just aren't working, and you know that."

"F-fine. I-if you don't want me here, I won't be. Goodbye."

"Perhaps another day, my friend."

And with that, Bonnie left the room. Fredrick listened as he trudged up the stairs and out the door. He wore a face of dismay, and knew what he had to face when he got home. He'd get a scolding from his mother for being out for weeks, an endless stream of insulting jokes from his brother, and, perhaps, a lecture on his sexuality from his mother. That's why he never returned home very often. It didn't feel like home.

He walked in the door of his house, a look of defeat and exhaustion on his face.

"Where have you been for the past three weeks, young man?!" His mother demanded.

"I've been at Fredrick's, mom," he replied sulkily.

"They were probably making out or something," Tony, Bonnie's brother commented.

"No, I was hiding from you people," Bonnie admitted.

"It doesn't matter what the reason, you're grounded for two months. Hand over your phone."

Bonnie complied. "I honestly don't care right now," he commented.

"Are you saying I need to increase the time?!" His mother asked, furious with him.

"If you want to," he replied. "I wanna stay in my room, where I can just be. I don't have to deal with you people."

"Bonnie, you and I will talk later, just go to your room!"

"Okay."

Bonnie trudged upstairs and slammed the door to his room, not bothering to turn the lights on. He flopped face-first onto his bed, and felt like screaming. He hated his mom, he hated his brother, and now he hated Fredrick.

He wasn't even mad at his mom for grounding him. He didn't care anymore. He had no reason to care.

He heard the doorknob of his door turn and click, and his mom walked in, sitting on his bed.

"Sit up," she commanded.

He did not comply.

"No," he protested weakly, through muffled sheets.

"Bonnie, you are on thin ice right now."

"Don't care."

" _Sit. Up._ "

" _No._ "

"Bonnie, sit up before I have to ground you for longer."

Bonnie sat up.

"I don't care, ground me for longer, I just want to be left alone right now!" he said.

"Don't take that tone with me. Why did you think it was a good idea to be gone for three weeks without telling me?"

"Because I hate you people. You always single me out, commenting on the fact that I'm gay, and how disgusted you are with it. So what? Why do you care?"

"I care because no son of mine should ever have considered the same sex _remotely_ attractive. It's unnatural."

"Why, though? What's wrong with it?"

"Bonnie you're being defiant. This is not like you."

"Don't change the subject."

"The answer me, why are you being defiant?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit."

Bonnie was smacked across the face.

"That language will not be tolerated under this roof."

"And apparently neither will deviating from the norm in even the slightest bit! I don't care what punishment I receive, I should be allowed to think what I want! I'm considering going to live with dad! At least he'd be open to who I am, instead of you going and bitching about the fact that I like guys!"

"Bonnie, you're grounded until the day you die."

"Fine! I don't care! Ground me in the afterlife, I could not care less! I wanna be alone, cope with the fact that I've just had my heart broken, and you could not give a single fuck about how I feel!"

"Bonnie, it doesn't matter how you feel, you live under my house, you do what I say."

"You've literally been verbally abusing me since the day you learned I was gay! Tony hasn't been treated this way at all!"

"Because Tony obeys. You defy me on a constant basis, and I won't stand for that."

Bonnie remained silent, glaring at his mother. He waited for her to leave, and began to pack a few of his things. Sure, this was the room he grew up in, but it was tainted memories knowing the type of person his mother was. He wouldn't stand for her tyranny, so he began to write out letters. He wrote one to his brother, his mother, as well as one of the most important people in his life, Fredrick.

They all wanted nothing to do with him, so they'd have nothing to do with him. He planned on getting as far away from them as possible, so he couldn't be hurt anymore. He'd had enough of the verbal abuse, of his cries for help not being heard.

* * *

He waited until late nightfall in order to enact everything. He had his things packed into a backpack on the side of his bed opposing the door, so his mom couldn't see it if she poked her head in. He had his guitar in its case in his closet, ready to be picked up and taken with him.

He quickly went over what he had in his bag, again.

 _Toiletries, check. Money, check. Change of clothes, check. Backup phone and charger, check. Passport, check. Hair dye, check._

He was ready to leave, as soon as dinner was eaten. He sat at his desk, going over the letter to Fredrick again, the one that counted. He sighed as he read over it again. He didn't have second thoughts, but he was surely going to miss Fredrick.

His mom called for dinner, and he ran downstairs quickly, and began to eat. He had his plate lightly decorated with an assortment of food.

"Bonnie, would you care to share your day with us?" His mother asked.

He remained silent, and merely glared at her.

"Don't worry, mom, he's probably missing his lil' Freddy right now, wanting to just get on his knees and-"

"Tony. Not at the table."

Bonnie ate quickly and returned upstairs. He threw on his backpack, grabbed his guitar, and the letters. He set the ones for his brother and mother on his bed, and opened the window. He crouched on the windowsill, looking back once more at his room. So many memories, and he'd never see it again.

They'd probably get rid of all his stuff that was left behind, but he didn't care. He just had to get away from the problem.

He jumped from the window to the ground (which was almost a full story below him) and began to run. He ran as fast as he could carry himself. He ran in the direction of Fredrick's house. He ran for what felt like hours, and checking his watch, it'd been over four hours. Fredrick was asleep by this point, and he had the ability drop off the letter unnoticed.

But when he arrived, he saw his mom's car in the driveway. What was more, she was standing at the doorway, speaking to Fredrick. He quickly crouched behind a bush, watching as she walked down the driveway back to her car. Fredrick had probably told her all the things that've happened today. But Bonnie didn't care. He wouldn't be available anymore, except for Fredrick. He trusted Fredrick to keep his cover safe, and he hoped that he would. They'd always been good friends, understood each other's problems, and kept what was unsaid to anyone else to themselves.

He watched with fated breath as his mom drove out of the driveway, and back up towards his previous home. He waited until he couldn't see her headlights anymore before advancing. He made his way to the door, and dropped the letter inside. He began to run to the train station, hoping to get on the first train to the farthest place away from here. He was done.

When he got to the train station, it was already three in the morning, and he hadn't slept a wink. He fought to stay awake, as the train station grew ever closer to opening. He had to make sure he wasn't seen by a lot of people. His mom had likely already posted something about his disappearance. He wondered what her reaction to the letter was like.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Bonnie's mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "Could you come here?"

She waited, no response.

"Bonnie?!" She called again.

Tony just happened to be passing by.

"Tony, go get your brother," Bonnie's mom said.

"Okay," Tony complied, running up the stairs to his brother's room. "I don't care you if you're jacking it, I'm comin' in," he warned.

He opened the door to a room without Bonnie.

"He's not in here," Tony called down. "Only a couple of letters addressed to me and you!"

Bonnie's mother traversed the stairs, taking her letter from Tony, and opening it. It read;

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _Yes, I, Bonnie J. Hare, have run off. I understand that I am an unwanted child, a mistake. I couldn't stand the verbal abuse, the insults, anything, anymore. So, I decided the best course of action would be to make myself permanently unavailable. If you wish to contact me, don't. If anything, I'd rather you disown me than anything else. I knew you'd do it, eventually, so why even delay the process? You clearly didn't think of me as a son, so I don't understand why it didn't happen months ago._

 _Be on your merry way,_

 _Bonnie Hare_

Bonnie's mother read it with a stoic expression. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her son had actually run away? Unthinkable. She'd forgot all about what she was going to tell him, and was more intent on finding him.

She thought for a moment before realising she should ask the person he spent the most time with - Fredrick.

* * *

Bonnie was jerked out of his daydream, when a hand rested on his shoulder. He shivered, fearing whom it might be.

"Solo trip, kid?" Asked an unrecognised voice behind Bonnie.

"Uh, sure," Bonnie replied nervously. "That's why I'm here."

"Ah, I remember when I used to travel the train more often. But, with my family on edge because of my age, it's more difficult to get out."

"Is it, now?"

"Ah, yes. I remember the good ol' days when I could just board a train to wherever, whenever. No familial issues to worry about, no crippling arthritis. Nothin'."

"Sounds, interesting..."

"Yes. So, where ya headed to?"

"Nowhere in particular... Just as far away as I can stand to get."

"Runnin' away from an issue?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I respect your decision, but it's not a healthy one. You should talk with the people you trust."

"There's no one around anymore to trust. My parents hate me, my brother, too. And my ex... They can't stand me."

"Hmph."

Bonnie was thankful to not have to talk anymore. He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to talk. He wanted to run. He needed freedom. He didn't miss his mom or brother one bit. But Fredrick... He missed him.

He wanted to go back, to feel his touch. Feel their lips press together once more. He missed those late nights where they'd just chat. He missed Fredrick's voice, as well. He missed every goddamn thing about Fredrick.

He began to wonder if he could still trust Fredrick with this new contact information. But, he put faith in the brunette. If he could trust that he'd keep his kinks a secret, surely contact information would never be shared... right?

He pulled out his phone, looking at it. He felt the weight of it in his hands, and continued to question himself.

 _Why wouldn't I be able to trust Fredrick? Even if we aren't together anymore, we're still good friends, right?_

He waited three hours for the train station to open. 6:00am sharp. He had to get a ticket for the quickest train out of town. Hopefully, it'd be the first one to arrive, so he wouldn't leave himself open for discovery. That was the last thing he needed.

He rushed in the doors when the opened, needing to be as front of the line as possible. He dared not to care about the crowd that's been gathering around him outside. He ran to the ticket desk, and set his bag on the ground. He leaned over the desk a bit, panting slightly.

"Can I help you... sir?" The blonde attendant asked.

"Uh... Yes. Are there any tickets available for the first train out of town?" Bonnie asked.

"Many, sir."

"Where to exactly is it?"

"The next state over," the attendant said. "There is a train schedule," she said, pointing to a laminated train schedule for today that was taped to the window.

"I'd just like a ticket for the first trip. One-way, please," Bonnie asked.

"Alright. ID?" She had to confirm Bonnie's age, given his very short stature.

Bonnie pulled his driver's license out of his pocket, which displayed his age of eighteen.

"Here," he said, handing her his license.

The attendant looked it over, raising an eyebrow at the age. She looked up at him. She questioned the credibility of this license, but due to her job regulations, she had to hand over the ticket.

"That'll be $50, please."

Bonnie handed over the money, just needing to get out of town as fast as possible.

That was a lot of his funding gone on just getting out of town. He probably should've done some research before attempting this, but he couldn't afford to quit now. His mom was looking for him, and he was almost out. He had to give up the money.

The attendant handed him his ticket just as the train came to a halt to his right.

"Thank you," he called, grabbing his bag and running to the train. He boarded quickly, and found a seat.

He sat with his hands in his lap, fidgeting a bit. He couldn't stop worrying, thinking that last-minute, before the train pulled out, his mother would show up at the door. He looked out the window, checking his back to make sure his tracks were covered. He was finally able to break free. He was tired of dealing with his mom being unaccepting of him. It was one of the shittiest things a person could feel. He didn't choose the way he felt about people, he couldn't help it.

His mom should've understood this, but she wasn't a woman of science. Though, Bonnie had shown original interest in girls. He didn't have an excuse other than he loved whom he loved. He found Fredrick specifically most attractive.

The train's whistle blew, meaning it'd be departing soon. Bonnie was somewhat anxious about what was about to transpire. Hopefully a Missing Person Report wouldn't be filed. Based on how his relationship with his mother was, he doubted there would be. Though, she _did_ try to find him before he ever had the chance to leave.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, I had to split this up into a two-parter. I've lost interest, but there's too much here to scrap, and I enjoy what I've created. I just don't have any more ideas for this at the moment. I would expect the second part sometime later this year. I promised a February release, and I'm going to hold myself to that. Of course, that means it has to be split just because of it's massive amount of story. I couldn't have finished my original visions for this story without splitting it up into multiple parts. It ma end up with more than two parts, and I'll have a couple pieces of bonus content at the end. That being, scrapped ideas. I have thirteen stories I've never finished, and don't plan to (it may go down to twelve). So, I'll add one or two to the end of this one, and the end of The Mind (which I** _ **am**_ **working on!) to add some extra content.**

 **Of course, I also kinda wanted them to get out, but I couldn't think of any way to complete them. Hope you enjoyed part 1! Also, it is out a bit early, because I felt like it needed to be. I _might_ also have to push back other stories a little further, just because of how slowly they're coming.  
**


	2. Part 2

The train slowly departed, and Bonnie was finally away. He could finally breathe easy, knowing he was out of the hands of someone whom he couldn't get along with. But yet, there was still one last thing on his mind. Or rather, one last someone: Fredrick.

It'd be hard to get to sleep at night, knowing that there was always the possibility he'd fuck Bonnie over, but hopefully that wouldn't happen. If Bonnie trusted him enough with secretive contact information, then Fredrick should respect that trust.

It wasn't long before Bonnie fell asleep on the train. Given he'd only had about three hours of sleep, and had to run for an hour or two, could you blame him? He sat alone the whole trip, and thankfully woke up about half an hour from the stop. He held closely to his things, and couldn't wait to get off. Thankfully he had a friend who'd moved to the destinaton, which was pure coincidence.

He was thankful to have a familiar face, and understanding one at that. He needed a place for his head after all the shit he went through, and to have that friend was just that extra foothold. He'd have a place to stay until he could get a job to pay his own way.

He took out his phone, and texted that person.

"Hey, Foxworth, it's Bonnie. This is my backup number," Bonnie sent.

"Prove it," Foxworth replied.

Bonnie sent a picture of him giving the middle finger.

"Yep. That's you alright," Foxworth sent. "Whatchya need, mate?"

"I need a place to stay," Bonnie replied. "I just need a place to get away from my mom, my brother, and Fredrick. I got on the first train out of town, and I happen to be headed your way. I just need to stay long enough to find a job, and I can be out of your hair soon after."

"Sure thing, man. We're friends, I can let you stay as long as you need. I mean, I recently had a roommate move out, and they weren't paying too much of the rent. So, you moving in isn't gonna change much."

"Thanks, Foxworth."

"Cheers, mate. I'll be expecting you."

Bonnie was internally doing a victory dance. He figured that Foxworth would've been okay with it anyways, but he wasn't totally sure. He remembered when Foxworth lived closer, but he was glad he moved aways so he'd have someone to go to.

That half hour went by quicker than expected, and Bonnie was soon off the train and headed to Foxworth's place.

When he finally made it to the building, he realised just how quaint it was. It was so quiet around here, despite the seemingly dense city. All you could really hear was the distant sound of a train passing by. He entered the apartment building, and made his way up to Foxworth's apartment.

His mind wandered to what could've been with Fredrick if Bonnie had just said the right things in that time of anger. If he hadn't fucked it all up by insulting him, maybe he wouldn't have to be away from them all. He couldn't easily say he missed his mother, and he could definitely live without his brother, but he missed the one who actually cared about him.

He didn't understand his mom's problem with him being gay. It was just the way he was, though he wouldn't change it if given a shot. He was fine being this way. He enjoyed it, because he got to see another side of being in a relationship.

He knocked on Foxworth's door, finally being brought out of autopilot. The redhead opened up, warmly greeting Bonnie.

"Man, long time no see," Foxworth said with a smile. "I've missed you dearly, my friend. We really need to catch up, and you especially need to tell me the story of how you managed to end up here."

"All in good time," Bonnie replied. "For now, I just wanna take my mind off of that. It's not a very happy story."

"I understand. I wouldn't think it'd be the most fun thing to talk about. I'm honestly just chuffed to have you here."

Bonnie smiled. He finally had a place to stay away from toxicity, or away from people who were upset with him. He figured it'd be a good while before he could get settled in, and finally get a job, but he'd try not to slouch on it. He considered Foxworth to be one of his better friends, all of them having been a trio of friends since he could remember.

He wished he could've gone back to that time. Back to before his mother started hating him, just because of how his mind worked. Back before he said the wrong things to Fredrick, which pushed him away. He wanted all of those things back.

He heard a knock on the door, which interrupted his train of thought.

"C-come in," he stuttered.

The door opened to none other than Foxworth. "I hope you're gonna be okay," the ginger said with full honesty. "I can only imagine what had to happen for you to want to get away from everything. I get it if you don't want to, but find me if you wanna talk about it."

"You can come in, and we can talk about it," Bonnie replied. "I find nothing to gain out of not telling you. I know I just said that I wanted to take my mind off it, but I realised that it'd be better to talk in order to do that. Sorta clear it from the closet of my head, y'know?"

Foxworth nodded stepped into the room, and sat next to Bonnie on the bed.

"So I guess I should start with what started happening after you moved. You of course know that Alfred and Maggie, through some odd series of events, ended up together, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course."

"Well, after a couple months, Fredrick came to me, and... things happened. I guess that's the best way to put it, but we started going out, as well."

"So this would also be your coming-out to me?"

"Sure," Bonnie said with a smile that quickly faded. "But, essentially, we had a fight, and I didn't want to stay at home after it all. My mom pretty much hates me just for loving who I do."

"I see. Well, you can stay here as long as you need to. I know how certain things can just drag you into the mud, and you need a place away from it all. That's kinda why I moved here. That, and a change of scenery is always welcome."

"Heh, thanks. You're a great friend."

"Of course, man. I couldn't deny you admission, because I know it's necessary sometimes. Just don't stay on your ass the whole time."

"Definitely not, I couldn't do that to you. I just wish me and Fredrick didn't have to fight."

"Couples fight. Hopefully you guys can eventually work it out, and you can stay with him again. It's not that I don't like you staying here, by the way, I just know you'd be much happier over with him."

"I love him. That's an undeniable fact that I'd be happier. You're a great fried, but I love him."

"I understand. Just— don't get handsy, is all I can say."

Bonnie laughed, "If anyone was likely to get handsy, it's you, Foxworth."

Foxworth just rolled his eyes and got up to walk away. Bonnie wanted to say that it'd been more than a fight, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He didn't want to acknowledge that Fredrick likely didn't even want to eventually get back together at any point. Of course he wouldn't wanna get back together so quickly, but Bonnie didn't think they'd ever be together again. He'd messed up big time, and there was likely no coming back. Maybe Foxworth was able to gather that, but it was unlikely.

That night, Foxworth watched the news as Bonnie scoured internet sites for jobs he'd be qualified for. He'd been searching since he got unpacked, which was a good few hours ago.

"Hey, Bonnie, you're on the news," Foxworth pointed out.

Bonnie got up and walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen he'd been sitting at, getting a better look at the TV. Apparently, his mother had sent out a search for him.

Watching her on the news, Bonnie only saw the teary-eyed face of someone who was trying to play him. He knew she wanted to guilt him into coming home, knowing fully well he'd see the news segment.

"Bitch is just trying to get me home so she has someone to yell at. She doesn't really care about me," Bonnie stated dismissively.

"I dunno, your mother seems pretty distraught," Foxworth said, attempting to be the voice of reason.

"I refuse to go home, anyways. I don't belong there, I don't wanna be there. Me and Fredrick broke up, and the last goddamn place I wanna be is at home with a family that won't support me in my darkest moments just because of my orientation."

"Alright then," Foxworth said before flipping the channel.

Bonnie went back to searching in silence, sitting in the recliner instead of back at the island. Foxworth stole occasional glances at the stressed boy next to him. The ginger contemplated the idea of trying to press the subject, but knew it'd only kill Bonnie's brain cells more.

Bonnie sat there for another solid fifteen minutes before finally shutting the laptop.

"Nothing. Literally nothing," he said with a sigh.

Foxworth didn't reply. He knew even with just his personal job, he could support both him and Bonnie, but he knew Bonnie wouldn't allow him to. Maybe it was his fault for teasing about rent, but who really knew?

Foxworth just silently went back to channel surfing.

And then, months passed. Bonnie was still searching frantically for a job, Foxworth having to constantly remind him it wasn't as much of a rush as he was making it out to be.

But, Foxworth got a visitor. A boy with brown hair that he hadn't heard from in years. Even after he moved back from Minnesota, the two barely had any conversation.

"What's up, Fredrick?" he greeted with a bit of a disinterested tinge to his voice.

"I'm just here to bring Bonnie home. His mother's been worried sick, calling me every day since he left, and I'm just ready for it to end," Fredrick said in reply.

Foxworth invited him in, but Bonnie had disappeared from the main room. He probably saw Fredrick, and he wasn't ready to go back, yet. He may have been stressed to hell trying to find any job that he could do to help Foxworth out, but at least it was better than being at home.

"We saw her on the news a couple months ago, and I told him all of that. He doesn't believe that she could ever be worried about him. I think at one point he said he was surprised she didn't keep quiet about it," Foxworth explained. "He figures it was bait to lure him back under her iron fist."

"She seems genuinely worried, at least to me. If anything, I'm just about done with her calls. It's time Bonnie came home anyways, because he's being a bit of a child about it all."

Meanwhile, the purple-haired subject matter was listening in. He didn't know for sure if he was ready to go back, unless Fredrick cut him a deal,

He stepped out, and looked at the two with an expression of anger but with confidence.

"C'mon Bonnie, let's—"

"Hold your horses, Fazbear," Bonnie interrupted, "I'm not about to go back there unless you can promise me with out a shadow of a doubt that I will no longer face ridicule for my sexuality. Just because I'm gay or bi, I shouldn't have to suffer."

"Look here, Bonnie," Fredrick said while standing, towering over the poor boy, "I don't know what goes on at home, but your mom has called me every day just to see if I've seen you. I've lied and lied and lied to her because I always thought you were a friend worth protecting, but you're being a little bitch about it all."

"Well how about you tell your dad you're gay, see what he thinks. See what he says to you, and before you do any of that, realise you're lucky you don't have to live with him if he doesn't like your orientation. I don't get that luxury. I practically lived at your house because I didn't want to face all of that."

"You shouldn't be running from your problems!" Freddy's voice was beginning to raise in agitation.

"Put yourself in my shoes for a second, and fucking think about how I've felt. Ridiculed by my mother because I like to kiss guys, made fun of by my brother just because I prefer to have sex with guys over girls. Imagine living with the known fact that your parent hates you because of the way you find yourself orientated. You'd want to run where they'd never find you, either. You'd want to hide where they couldn't call you "faggot," just so you could hear yourself think."

Fredrick wanted to strike something back, but realised Bonnie didn't have the mental strength to just pull through. He was a lot weaker in the mind, and things cut him deeper.

"Alright, fine," he said at last, his fists unclenching. "But, you're gonna have to come home eventually."

"I will, just— not right now. I still need time away to clear my head from it all, especially after that argument. I hope, deep-down, you still love me, even if the relationship is kinda over. Even if you found someone else willing to suck you off at night, I hope you'd still miss me."

"Well, your hope is right. That's a part of why I came here, as well, but you've worried your mother to death."

"I know, but I can't be sorry for it. She drove me away, I didn't really have any other choice."

"I guess I understand now. I guess this is where we part ways for a little longer of a time. Just know that I love you, my little runaway."

"I guess it is time to say good-bye for awhile. I love you, too."

The two hugged it out, before Fredrick was on his way. Bonnie had a hard time facing the fact he wouldn't see Fredrick for awhile, but he had to push through.

Foxworth put his arm around the smaller boy, and whispered, "Everything will be alright."

* * *

 **2,467 words**

 **Alrighty! It's done! Probably not entirely worth your wait if you were waiting so long for this part. But, this is the end. I don't think there's anymore story to tell here, and I hope this works out for you if you were waiting for the end. Anyways, Unparalleled Chapter 4 is out in a week! I've really enjoyed writing that, so if you haven't checked out that story, I truly recommend you do!**


End file.
